School Sucks
by tvjunky13
Summary: Ruthie has a problem with some girls at school. It gets serious. I do not own the characters or the show. I only own the story and my o/c. On hiatus, I haven't had much time to write, my fam's going through a really hard time right now. I'll update ASAP.
1. Something's Wrong

Ruthie ran to the car after a long, bad day at school. Amanda Shandi and her group of friends were picking on Ruthie again. It started a few weeks before, Ruthie accidently bumped into Amanda and she never let it go. They call Ruthie names, they turned the entire school against her and they threatened to beat her up on countless occasions.

"Hey, Ruthie," said Lucy, she was picking Ruthie up today as everyone else was too busy.

"Hey," She replied quietly.

"How was school?" Lucy asked as they started the ride home.

"Okay," Ruthie muttered.

"Are you okay? You're never this quiet."

"Never better." Ruthie replied sarcastically.

They drove the rest of the way to their house (the churches house, actually) in silence. Ruthie was looking out the window and Lucy was watching Ruthie out of the corner of her eye. When they pulled into the drive way Ruthie jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Lucy watched her go, a concerned look on her face.

'I should talk to dad about this,' She thought, 'It could be nothing though. Maybe I should just talk to her.'

* * *

Ruthie ran up to the attic bedroom she shares with Lucy and Mary (when she's home), she slammed the door shut and slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chest, and started crying. A few minutes someone tried to open the door but, seeing as Ruthie was sitting in front of it, they couldn't. They knocked a few times but Ruthie just ignored them.

"Ruthie?" It was Lucy.

"Ruthie, open the door."

Ruthie just ignored her.

"This is my bedroom, too so open up."

Again, Ruthie ignored her.

"Open this door or I'll go get mom and she'll make you open it."

Ruthie moved out of the way, opened the door and lay down on her stomach on her bed, her head resting on her arms, facing away from the door. Lucy shut the door and sat on the foot of Ruthie's bed. "Ruthie?" She asked, getting no response.

'Why won't she just leave me alone?' Ruthie wondered.

"Ruthie, look at me." said Lucy.

Ruthie shook her head slightly.

"I'm not leaving until you look at me."

After a few seconds Ruthie reluctantly flipped over and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and wiping away her tears.

"What's going on, Ruthie? You never cry."

"It's nothing, Lucy just stupid school stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, I promise."

"Okay," Lucy got up to leave, "Oh, and supper is in an hour."

"Okay, thanks."

Lucy walked down to the kitchen still feeling that something was going on with Ruthie.

'I'll talk to Robbie,' she thought, 'she's always telling him stuff that she would never tell anyone else.'

* * *

Robbie was in his room reading a magazine when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he yelled.

Lucy walked into the room closing the door behind her; she walked over and sat across from Robbie on Matt's bed. She just sat there fiddling with the blanket.

"What's up?" asked Robbie.

"Do you know what's going on with Ruthie?"

"No, is she okay?"

"I don't know. She was acting weird when I picked her up from school and when we got home she jumped out of the car and ran straight into the house."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her. If anyone can get something out of her it's you."

"Okay. I'll go talk to her now."

Robbie left the room, went down the hall and up the attic stairs. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, no answer. He knocked again and when there was no answer he opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and spotted Ruthie curled up in the corner. He closed the door, went over and sat down next to Ruthie.

"What's wrong, Snookie?"

Ruthie just shook her head.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ruthie nodded.

"So, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing," Ruthie said in a small voice, "Just some stupid school stuff. Nothing I can't handle."

"Okay, if you ever want to talk I'm here." Robbie said, standing up, "Supper's probably going to be ready soon, why don't you come downstairs with me."

Ruthie nodded and took Robbie's extended hand standing up.

**

* * *

Alright, so there's the first chapter of my untitled story. Please review even if it's to say my story isn't very good, to me nay review is a good review. I'll take all your thoughts and comments into consideration. Thanks for reading my fic.**

* * *


	2. Beat Up

Lucy decided to drive Ruthie to and from school for the rest of the week to help out their mom. Even after Robbie talked to Ruthie Lucy still thought something was going on with her.

Lucy pulled up beside the school to let Ruthie out.

"Have a good day." She told Ruthie.

"You, too." Ruthie replied.

* * *

Once inside the school Ruthie went to her locker, got her books and got to homeroom as fast as possible, so as not to run into Amanda and her friends.

The first three classes went by okay for Ruthie but she knew it wouldn't last. When the lunch bell rang she slowly got up and gathered her books. She got her lunch out of her locker and went to the bathroom; she usually ate lunch in there because Amanda and her friends always ate lunch in the cafeteria. She walked into the bathroom with her head down, not noticing the five girls standing by the sinks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ruthie Camden," said a familiar voice.

Ruthie looked up and saw Amanda and three other girls looking at her. She turned around to leave but noticed the fifth girl locking the door.

"There's no way out Camden," said Amanda.

Ruthie turned back around to face Amanda.

"So, girls what should we do with Ruthie. I think it's time we come through on all of our threats."

The girl by the door grabbed Ruthie from behind holding her in place. She struggled but the girl was bigger than her.

"This is for running into me in the hall," Amanda said then she punched Ruthie in the stomach.

Ruthie wanted to scream out in pain but she wouldn't give Amanda the satisfaction.

"This is for being stupid," Amanda punched her face.

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

'That's gonna leave a mark' she thought.

Amanda hit Ruthie a few more times, each time giving her a reason as to why she deserved it.

"And this is for being born," Amanda said giving Ruthie a bloody nose. The girl who was still holding her let go and Ruthie fell to the floor. Amanda leant over her and said, "You're a disgrace to humanity." With that she and her friends left the bathroom leaving Ruthie lying on the floor.

After a few minutes Ruthie got up and looked in the mirror. Her right eye and chin her both an angry red color, her nose was still bleeding and she had tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed some paper towel and held it to her nose until the bleeding stopped; she then splashed water on her face and washed her hands, which had a little blood on them. She looked in the mirror again touching the bruises forming on her face. She took a deep breath, put her down and walked out of the bathroom heading to her next class.

* * *

She arrived in class ten minutes before the bell rang so she was the first one there; she sat down and put her head on the desk, just wishing the next two classes would go by fast so she could go home and forget the day had ever happened. Against her wishes the rest of the day went by slowly, her classmates were pointing at her face and laughing, they didn't care if she heard, and a couple of the teachers asked her what happened, she told them that after she used the bathroom at lunch she couldn't get the door open so she pulled really hard and when she did it opened fast and hit her in the eye, she fell backwards, turned and hit her chin on the counter. They believed her. When school was finally over Ruthie exited the school and realized Lucy, who already suspected something was wrong, would ask what happened. 'She spotted the, sighed, put her head down and walked over to it. She got into the car, buckled her seat belt and looked out the window hoping Lucy wouldn't notice the bruises.

How was school?" asked Lucy.

Ruthie didn't respond.

"Ruthie?"

Sighing, Ruthie turned her head, not meeting her sister's gaze.

Lucy gasped, "Oh my, Ruthie, what happened?"

Ruthie told Lucy what she told the teachers.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was there." Ruthie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, just checking."

Lucy started the engine and they went home.

* * *

Lucy was brought out of her sleep by the sound of Ruthie thrashing around in bed. She got out of her bed and sat on the edge of Ruthie's.

"Ruthie," she said shaking Ruthie gently. "Ruthie, wake up, it's just a dream."

Ruthie, still thrashing around wouldn't wake up so Lucy shook her harder and loudly said, "Ruthie, wake up."

Ruthie sat up fast and started to cry. Lucy rapped her arms around Ruthie and held her while she cried, whispering random words of comfort in her ear. After a few minutes Ruthie stopped crying and they just sat there for awhile. Eventually, Lucy pulled away from Ruthie.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I can't," replied Ruthie.  
"Whatever it is you can tell me, I might be able to help."

"No, if I tell you it'll just get worse. There's nothing you can do to help me, there's nothing anyone can do."

**

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'll post again soon.**


	3. Hospital

It had been two week since the attack in the bathroom; Amanda and her 'gang' continued to verbally abuse Ruthie who continued to have nightmares, waking up screaming and crying; Lucy was used to the nightmares by the fourth night and didn't bother asking what they were about as she would never get an answer, but she still silently wondered what was going on and prayed that Ruthie would open up. Lucy talked to Annie and Eric and they all agreed that Lucy should continue to drive Ruthie to and from school.

"Why are you still driving me to school?" Ruthie asked getting into the car.

"Mom and Dad are always so busy; I thought I'd lighten their load by taking you to school and picking you up." Lucy replied starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay."

'She is so up to something,' Ruthie thought to herself.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Ruthie was lost in thought and Lucy was thinking about how to get Ruthie to open up to her. They pulled up outside of the school.

"Goodbye," Lucy said as Ruthie climbed out of the car, "Have a nice day."

Ruthie merely nodded and waved as she walked into school.

* * *

The school day went by pretty smoothly for Ruthie and the next thing she knew she was walking out of her last period class and heading for her locker. 'Wow, that was the best day I've had in weeks,' she thought. As she turned toward her locker she saw Amanda standing by her locker. 'I spoke to soon.' She walked to her locker ignoring Amanda and putting her books away.

"Don't ignore me Camden," said Amanda

"What do you want?" Ruthie asked quietly, closing her locker.

"I want you to do my homework for me."

"What, no way."

"Oh, I think you'll do it, if you don't, well, let's just say that what happened in the bathroom will be nothing compared to what'll happen if you don't do my homework."

"I'm not doing your homework, Amanda; I don't care if you beat me up. I have morals and one of those morals is I don't cheat and doing someone's homework for them is considered cheating."

"You'll be sorry, Camden; When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born," Amanda threatened, stalking off.

* * *

Ruthie walked out the front doors, everyone was already gone and she couldn't see Lucy. 'She must be running late,' she thought.

"Hey Camden," she heard from behind.

She turned around and saw Amanda and two tough looking girls coming toward her. She backed up a few steps and someone grabbed her from behind, looking behind her she saw another tough girl. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'Lucy, please, get here soon.'

"Okay, girls, do whatever you want, she's free game," Amanda said, sitting down on the steps.

* * *

Lucy pulled up in front of the school. 'I'm so late,' she thought, 'where's Ruthie?' She looked out the passenger side window and noticed a girl lying on the ground in front of the school steps, she jumped out of the car and rushed towards the girl. As she got closer she realized the girl was Ruthie, she ran faster.

"Oh my god, Ruthie," she said, kneeling down next to her, her face had a few cuts, she had a black eye and she was extremely pale.

Ruthie groaned in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Lucy," she said, "it hurts."

"What hurts? Your stomach?" Lucy asked, putting Ruthie's head in her lap.

Ruthie nodded, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to call 911, just keep your eyes open, okay?" Lucy said taking out her cell phone.

Ruthie nodded again, opening her eyes. Two minutes later Lucy closed her cell phone.

"An ambulance is coming, Ruthie."

The pain in her stomach was becoming unbearable and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment before she snapped them open again. 'I can't pass out now,' she thought, 'I might not wake up again.' But as much as she wanted to stay awake her eyes closed once more as drifted into unconsciousness.

"Ruthie, wake up," Lucy yelled as she noticed Ruthie's eyes were closed and her arms were no longer clutching her stomach but resting lightly on top of it. She checked Ruthie's pulse, it was faint. 'God, please let the ambulance get here soon,' she prayed.

* * *

An hour later Lucy was sitting on a hard uncomfortable chair in the waiting room at the hospital, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for a doctor to tell her if her baby sister was okay or not. She looked hopefully at a doctor walking into the room but was disappointed when he went straight through the doors on the other side. She was startled as she heard a ringing coming from her purse, she took her cell phone out and looked at the caller ID, it said _home_. 'Oh, no I completely forgot to call mom and dad, they're probably really worried,' she thought as she opened the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lucy," came her father's voice filled with concern, "we were worried, where are you?"

She hesitated before answering, "At the hospital."

"What, why are you there?"

"Ruthie ... had an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"I don't know what happened yet."

"Well, is she okay?"

"I don't know that yet either."

"What do you know?"

"I know that I don't think you and mom should come down here."

"What, why not?"

"I don't think she's going to want you to come down here and make her feel like a little kid and ask her bunch of questions about what happened. I don't think she needs that stress, I think that what she needs is more of a sisterly no pressure to answer any questions sort of thing."

"How do you know that's what she needs?"

Just call it a sister's intuition. Trust me dad I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, okay, I trust you."

Thanks. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

She put her phone back in her purse and looked up to see a doctor walk in looking down at his chart.

"I'm looking for the family of Ruthie Camden," said the doctor.

Lucy got up and walked over to him.

"You're the family of Ruthie Camden?"

"I'm her sister. Is she okay?"

"Well, she had a few minor cuts and bruises on her face which should heal up without scarring. Also, her spleen was ruptured, fortunately the bleeding stopped by its self so we didn't have to operate, however we are going to have to keep Ruthie here for another week or longer to make sure the bleeding doesn't start again."

"So, she's going to be alright?"

"Yes, if you want to see her she's just down the hall, third room on the right."

"Thank you doctor," Lucy said over her shoulder as she started in the direction of Ruthie's room.

* * *

Lucy was sitting next to the bed reading a magazine when Ruthie started to wake up.

"Well, hey there sleepy head."

"Lucy," Ruthie said, blinking her eyes to adjust to the lighting, "where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Ruthie."

"Man, am I ever sore."

"Yeah the doctor said you might be, if it gets to be too much they'll give you something for it."

"I'm okay right now. Where are mom and dad?"

"I asked them not to come until I tell them to."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you needed the stress of them asking you what happened and if you want to talk about it."

"You're right I don't need that and I appreciate you asking them not to come yet."

"I figured that if you wanted to talk you'd talk and if you want to talk I'm right here, but only if you want to."

"Thanks, Lucy," she paused before blurting, "This isn't the first time."

**

* * *

There it is, the third chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it, it took me forever to write this chapter. **

**The whole ruptured spleen thing was from personal experience; my brother ruptured his spleen while snowboarding, he thought it would be a good idea to hit a building a full speed, luckily he was okay after a couple of weeks in the hospital, no removal of the spleen for him.**

**Any-who, remember, any review is a good review, criticism, advice, props, I'll take it all.**

**Don't worry I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	4. Story Time

"_I figured that if you wanted to talk you'd talk and if you want to talk I'm right here, but only if you want to."  
"Thanks; Lucy," she paused before blurting, "This isn't the first time."_

* * *

"When you got the black eye and bruise on your chin," said Lucy, "that wasn't because you hit yourself with a door and fell into the bathroom sink, was it?"

"No," Ruthie quietly replied.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Ruthie nodded but didn't say anything for a few minutes; Lucy waited patiently, she knew that Ruthie would tell her what happened, in her own time; and Lucy really didn't mind waiting, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened to Ruthie.

"Well," began Ruthie, "it started about five weeks ago..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ruthie ran towards her locker, she was running late and didn't want to get into trouble with her homeroom teacher, she was going too fast to see the girl that walked in front of her. Ruthie slammed into the girl, sending them both to the ground and their books flying._

"_Oh my gosh," Ruthie said, rushing to help pick up the girl's books, "I am so sorry."_

"_Are you blind or just too stupid to watch where you're going," the girl, yelled back._

"_I said I was sorry." _

"_Well, that's not good enough. What's your name?"_

"_Uhm, Ruthie Camden."_

"_Well, guess what, Camden, you're on my list now."_

"_Your list?"_

"_Yeah, I keep a list of all the people that piss me off, and now you're on the top of that list."_

_The girl stalked off, leaving a confused and fearful Ruthie standing in the middle of the hallway."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"The teasing started at Lunch that day," Ruthie said, "It just kept getting worse, and one day, about I went into the cafeteria and it was like the entire school hated me, or was scared not to hate me, that was the day I started eating in the bathroom. Turns out that wasn't the best thing to, she didn't like the fact that I was avoiding her."

"What happened in the bathroom, Ruthie?"

"I didn't see them, I had my head down. By the time that I noticed them it was too late to get out, one of the girls in her 'gang' was blocking the door. I turned around and the same girl grabbed from behind, she was strong. She punched me in the stomach and told me that it was for running into her in the hall; then she punched my face, she said it was because I'm stupid," Ruthie paused, trying to hold back her tears. "She hit me a bunch more times and told me why I deserved it; then she punched me really hard in the nose and said it was for being born; then the girl holding me let go and I fell on the floor, and the girl who hit me, leaned over me and said that I was a disgrace to humanity."

Ruthie had tears streaming down her face, Lucy grabbed her hand.

"Who did it, Ruthie?" asked Lucy.

"I can't tell you," Ruthie replied, "She put me in the hospital because I wouldn't do her homework for her. What do you think she'll do if I tell on her?"

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me who did it, tell me what happened today."

"She told me she wanted me to do her homework...

* * *

**Okay, there's chapitre numero four, and that's all the french I know.**

**I finally got back from that little family vacation I was on, thank god! I was so excited to go online and talk to my friends and check my emails.**

**The trip was actually kinda fun, that is until my brothers thought it would be funny to drop me into a bush, a bush that turned out to be poison ivy. My sister didn't think it was very funny and while my mom was applying the calamine lotion my sister was chasing my brothers around the campsite with a baseball bat, it was very amusing. Other than the poison ivy the trip was good, my sister and I drove to where the showers were every morning, we had to pay but that was okay with us, my brothers on the other hand decided that swimming in the lake would clean them enough, they stunk so bad my sister slept with me to get away from the stench in their tent.**

**Anyways, enough about my vacation. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**PS - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the story and my OC**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. Since school started I've had a serious case of writer's block, and I've been helping my sister through some stuff.

I can't seem to get over this case of writer's block, especially since it's only for this story, I've been working on a few for charmed and criminal minds, but I can't get any ideas to flow for this one. So, my question to you guys is, what would you like to happen? If you give me an idea I might be able to get at least another chapter done, then maybe my block will go away. So, if you have any ideas let me know.

Thank you, my beloved readers.

**_tvjunky13_**


End file.
